


Formality

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Formalwear, Homophobia, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hates wearing dress robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> Written as comment porn for redsnake05.

The Ministry function was long, boring and snobby. His dress robes were stiff and felt so restrictive he was ready to claw them off. Instead, he kept tugging at his collar, trying to lessen the feeling of suffocation.

“Stop fussing with it,” Harry admonished, softly slapping Ron’s hand down. “You’re creasing them.”

“I hate this,” he muttered sullenly.

“I don’t like it either,” Harry conceded, “but it’s Kingsley’s official swearing-in, and it means a lot to him that we’re here.”

An aristocratic-looking wizard watched Harry fussing over Ron, turned to his companion and made a snide comment, of which Ron only caught the tone of voice and the word ‘deviants’.

“Well, you can fuck right off for a start!” Ron snarled, fists balling menacingly.

The wizard immediately stepped back in alarm.

“I think I’m taking you home after all,” Harry murmured to himself, more than anything. He slipped his hand into Ron’s, tugging him insistently towards the Floo in the foyer.

When they stepped out into the kitchen, Ron braced himself for a dressing-down that never came. Instead, Harry’s hands fumbled roughly with his robes.

“Let’s get you out of these,” Harry purred. Ron was only too eager to assist.


End file.
